Zoids-Future Past
by RobiAF
Summary: Based ten years after Zoids New Century Zero, this story follows the tale of aspiring pilot Reese April Watchmaker and her evolved Zeekdober as they battle for the top. But things take a turn for the worst when a group of rebels decide to topple the Guylos Empire and the Republic, causing a large scale draft on both sides.
1. Chapter 1

Alarms were just beginning to scream across the military research base when a large explosion lit up the main yard. The blurred shape of a Zoid erupted from amongst the smoke and flames as it tore across the cement and towards the perimeter fence of the base. Barricades began to rise from the sandy ground to prevent further escape but a few rounds from a back mounted Photon Particle Cannon proved too much for the steel plates. With freedom in sight, the Zoid and its pilot rushed through the gap in the barricade and headed for the rugged desert mountains in the distance.

Anti-Zoid missiles swiveled towards the fleeing duo and locked on before firing. Warning lights flashed across the console just as the pilot began to turn the P.P.C. backwards. The missiles made it a total of two hundred yards before they were prematurely detonated, lighting up the midnight sky with varying shades of red fire.

A sly grin crept across the pilot's face as she reached out to press the button which initiated the speed boosters. With a loud fwoom the boosters came to life and she was slammed back against her seat. The Storm Breaker's speed jumped from 350 kilometers an hour to a body crushing 1,592 kilometers an hour in a matter of seconds and Reese clenched her teeth as she fought against the backwards force she was experiencing.

His gait was smooth and the system showed all green as the Zoid raced across the desert and neared the mountains with every stride. Just a few more minutes and they would be free. The Storm Breaker made a pleased growl and Reese managed a grin in response. After thirteen years of pain and misery they were finally going to be able to live their lives.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a Zoid battle boomed through the woods and into the sandy plains beyond. A nervous yellow Zaber Fang backed up against a hill as it scanned the surrounding trees for its assailant. The three man team had been cut down to one in a matter of seconds so the pilot was well founded in his anxiety. White knuckles holding onto the Zaber Fang's controls, he glued his eyes on the radar as it scanned a distance of 100 yards. And then, on the far left corner, a blip flashed across the screen.<p>

"Oh no you don't!" The pilot shouted as he swiveled his Anti-Zoid 30 mm Double-Barreled Beam Cannon towards the oncoming enemy Zoid. He squeezed the trigger and the cannon began blasting away at the surrounding foliage. As trees crashed to the ground he caught sight of the fast approaching Zoid. It was nothing like he had ever seen before and perhaps that is why his team had underestimated the lone Zoid.

It looked like a Command Wolf but it had a smaller tail and less pronounced armor around the head and body. The armor was a sleek black but with a dark red covering the chest and leg socks. Its narrow bright red eyes seemed to glow under the shadows of the trees and they sent a shiver down the Zaber Fang pilot's spine.

He switched to the Small Bore Anti-Zoid Three Barreled Machine Gun and opened fire but the approaching Zoid suddenly disappeared just as the first bullets pelted the ground where it had been a moment before.

"W-where did it-?" He was cut off as a heavy blast hit him from the right side, knocking him down to the soft forest floor. A loud beep filled his cock pit as the warning screen flashed COMBAT SYSTEM FREEZE. "Damnit!" He shouted while punching the screen.

"The winner is… the Breaker team!" The judge announced over the communicators.

The victorious Zoid came to stand in front of the felled Zaber Fang and over the communicator the pilot said, "Thanks for the fight fellas, it was fun. See ya again maybe!"

The Zaber Fang pilot grimaced as his humiliation rose. Not only had his team been defeated in less than two minutes, they had been defeated by a girl! It was going to take a while for them to bury this incident.

* * *

><p>Triumphantly Reese propped her feet up on the dash of the cockpit as she opened her handheld computer to watch as her account grew in funds. "You're one hell of a Zoid, Storm, you know that?" The Storm Breaker made a low growl and Reese grinned. "Of course you do. Well, another win in the bag. A few more fights and we'll be in Class A. You think we'll actually get a few fun fights in once we get there?" Another rumbling growl and Reese laughed. "I know you want to fight but we have to find another team first. We can't just go and surprise attack a random team, ya know?" Storm Breaker shook his head in frustration and impatience as he made a short bark. "We'd get in trouble, that's why! Plus, I want to relax a bit and savor this victory. Let's get to the next city so I can get something to eat." Another growl. "Yes I'll put our name up on the waiting battles list. You happy?" Storm Breaker made a quiet growl as he accepted the terms. "Alright, good." Reese sat up straight again and grabbed hold of the controls. "How about a run?" Storm Breaker made a loud high pitched howl and in an instant they were tearing across the semi-arid desert of central Europa.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was just starting to darken when Reese finally made it into town. She had left Storm Breaker five miles out under a patch of trees with his stealth system activated just in case their recent battle had drawn any unwanted attention. He was also on Survival Mode meaning he could defend himself from any attacks if he were detected, however unlikely, so Reese was able to walk into town perfectly at ease.

Her first stop was a hotel where she rented a room to wash up in and after she was refreshed she headed into town for something to eat. The streets were busy with Zoid pilots, all eagerly talking about the upcoming Zoid trials that were to be held in Guygalos two weeks from the day.

From what she could hear the trial seemed to be mandatory for all Zoid pilots who were engaging in fights. It would be a three day event that involved a four mile obstacle course used to update Zoid pilot files for the public to see. Nothing too serious and no big prize for the highest scoring pilot but it was mandatory. Reese scratched her head and sighed. The last thing she wanted was her and Storm Breaker's information publicly known and she could only imagine what the military presence was going to be like.

She mulled over her thoughts in a local restaurant as she slowly ate her stew and buttered bread. If she wanted to keep participating in Zoid battles she would have to go to the trials but was it really worth the risk? It did not seem like she had to stay on the grounds after her run so she could always just run the course and then high tail it out of the area.

Reese finished her meal and was just about to head out the door when she noticed a commotion outside. She hurried outside and immediately noticed the sounds of multiple Pteras' as they passed overhead. Her stomach began to tighten as she noticed which direction they were headed. Not even a minute later she felt the bracelet on her right arm begin to vibrate and she looked down to see the small screen flashing SURVIVAL MODE ENGAGE. Without a second thought she began racing through the streets and after the party of Pteras'. Once she was out of the city she could hear the sound of gunfire and see small bursts of light in the distance.

Lifting the bracelet to her mouth she said, "Storm Breaker system, lock on to my coordinates and proceed to my location immediately!" The screen confirmed her request and in a matter of seconds she could see a quickly approaching shape illuminated by the moonlight, the silhouettes of five Pteras' trying desperately to keep up with the speeding Zoid shadowing behind.

Reese came to a halt and watched as Storm Breaker steadily grew in detail. His boosters were disengaged and he dug his long clawed paws into the ground to slow his acceleration. Reese covered her face as she was engulfed in a thick cloud of dust while her Zoid came to a quick stop a mere five feet away from her. He lowered his head and the cockpit hissed open before just as quickly closing with Reese securely fastened into the pilot's seat.

"Alright, Storm, let's book it away from town!" Reese said while disengaging the Survival Mode. She grabbed hold of the controls and turned him eastward. There was a canyon thirty kilometers from their current location, they would have plenty of time to make it there and find a good defensive location before the Pteras' caught up.

They accelerated up to 390 kph before Reese engaged the boosters. She gripped the controls tightly as they crossed the plains, leaving the city lights far behind them in less than three minutes. The canyons came into view and Reese disengaged the boosters to level back down to 390 kph. They maneuvered through the rugged canyon paths when a screen popped up showing a topographic map with a small section highlighted. It was an alcove that would allow them to have cover and fire at their airborne opponents at the same time.

"I got ya, let's get there pronto!" Reese ordered and Storm Breaker howled in response. They strafed around a sharp corner and then dove into the alcove with a sudden stop. Reese was thrown against her harness which forced the air out of her lungs and set her to coughing and gasping for breath. "Hey, easy there boy I'm only human. I can't take your split second stops." Storm Breaker made a low rumbling growl before going silent and lowering his head. Not even two seconds later five dots appeared on radar. "They're persistent, I'll give them that," Reese whispered to herself as Storm Breaker backed up and engaged his active camouflage.

The party slowly flew overhead, slow enough for Reese to notice that there were no markings on the Zoids. If they weren't military why had they suddenly attacked her Zoid, how had they even detected him? The Pteras' circled back again but this time they opened fire sporadically. It was if they knew where the Storm Breaker was in a general area but not with pin point accuracy.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's get 'em Storm!" Reese yelled as she locked the Photon Particle Cannon on the nearest Pteras. "Fire!"

The alcove lit up as the two cannons fired at their target and then in a plume of fire and smoke their target began to fall from the sky. Reese took the distraction and lunged the Storm Breaker out from their hiding spot and up the opposite canyon wall. They bounced between the walls until they cleared the gorge and were standing on the canyon's plateau.

The four remaining Pteras', still not sure as to their prey's location, started to fire at the alcove, completely unaware that their target was now locking onto them with both a P.P.C. and a Pulse Laser Cannon. As one, the guns fired and took out three more Pteras'. The last survivor hesitated and began to turn in order to retreat but he made little headway before he too was shot down.

Reese zoomed in on one of the wrecked Pteras' to see that they indeed were not marked but also were not being piloted. "Hm. That's no good. It would appear that someone has their eye on us, Storm." Storm Breaker threw his head back with a loud high pitched howl, a challenge to their unknown assailant. "No, we need to take precautions and keep our heads down. Come on, let's get out of here before back up arrives." With that she turned the Storm Breaker away from the wreckage and ran.


End file.
